Makorr Stormclaw
Makorr Stormclaw is a grizzled old veteran of the Horde. Loyal to the Horde and committed to carving a place for the orcs and attaining glory in battle. Originally of the Blackrock Clan, he joined Thrall's new Horde and served in the orcish army for many years. He is currently an independent adventurer. Makorr is a large and brutish looking creature. Broad shoulders and a powerful body, this animal has the heart of an orc. A scar made by a massive wolf's claw cuts across his face, which he wears with pride. Along his heavy jaw are tattoos of the orcish runes meaning "Stormclaw". His coarse and bristly facial hair is tied into two braids and does not cover any part of the tattoo. The hair on his head is similarly knotted into a single braid. Though he is showing signs of age, they are thus far superfical. He is still a strong warrior and a capable shaman. Makorr has two animal companions: a wyrvern called Drago and a worg called Comrade. Background Beginnings Makorr was born on Draenor and was a part of the Blackrock Clan. When he was young, shamanism was still dominant among orcs, but it was when the orcs were being corrupted by the Burning Legion that he came of age. He fought in the war against the Dreanei, or rather; he took part in the slaughtering of the Dreanei and later fought as a grunt in both the First and Second wars on Azeroth. Throughout this time he committed many terrible acts. After the Tides of Darkness After the loss of the second war, Makorr ended up hiding away in the mountains northwest of Stranglethorn Vale. Despite the placement of most orcs into internment camps, he never lost the will to go on and managed to survive living the life of a bandit and traveling between the chaotic and unlawful lands of south Westfall, Duskwood, Stranglethorn Jungle, and the Swamp of Sorrows. When he heard about Thrall's new Horde he longed for new glories, and set out to join them. Thrall's new Horde and the resurrection of shamanism inspired Makorr. He joined the new Horde and began learning of shamanism. Though still a strong warrior, he felt that he could one day become a greater shaman. He was among some of the last orcs to join the new Horde and did not take part in any internment camp battles. However, he fought in all the battles with Thrall from then up to and including the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Makorr loathed working together with humans, dwarves, and elves, but none the less did as his new Warchief commanded. After the building of Orgrimmar, he set out to become a shaman, longing for the ancient powers of his people. Of Spirit's Embrace Makorr traveled to the valley of trials to begin his rites of passage into shamanism among young orcs seeking the same thing or intending to do their Om'riggor. Only a week after he completed the rites of passage into shamanism, the Kul Tiras threat arose. Of Axes and Anchors Makorr was there for the razing of Razor Hill, and barely survived under a pile of rubble. Rexxar and his companions didn't even find him; he was rescued later by peons and healed by shaman. He then took part in the battle of Theramore Keep, killing many invading humans, but did not witness personally the killing of Admiral Proudmoore. He did know of Thrall's order to spare whatever humans they could because of Jaina's plea; however, did whatever he could to slaughter any and all of Jaina's loyalists that he could get away with. During the war with the Kul Tiras navy Makorr rose to the rank of Stone Guard within the horde ranks, and became an orc of respectable status. Forsaken Roots and Rangers After the alliance with the Forsaken was established, Makorr was sent east to serve horde forces in the Eastern Kingdoms. He traveled further south and fought against the Horde's enemies such as the renegade Blackrock Clan. Makorr's own old clan. These encounters were always bittersweet. Crushing the false Horde was always satisfying, but it shamed him that his own clan would not embrace the true Warchief Thrall. He encountered some time later an order of blood elves: the Peregrine Guard they called themselves. They mostly composed Rangers. He fought alongside them for a time since their goals aided the Horde. Makorr hated elves, and he found himself respecting none of these elves. They were the closest thing blood elves could have come to true warriors, as they didn't fight with magic or from the shadows. At least, as close to it as elves could get. They fought with blade and bow. Their leader was an honorable and wise priest of the Light named Kalos, but Makorr saw only enemies in their faces. Sometime after he parted with them, their leaders, including Kalos, and the majority of the group died in action and the survivors disbanded, unfortunately. The Fury of the Storm Alongside many eager orcs, tauren, and trolls, Makorr ventured into Karazhan to quell the mysterious threats. Within Karazhan Makorr was separated from his party and ended up facing the Big Bad Wolf alone. The party watched storm and beast clashed, ultimately proving storm the victor. When Makorr emerged bearing the Wolf's own paw, he was quickly dubbed Stormclaw. This was the mighty battle for which he was named. From Azeroth to Outland Shortly afterwards he traveled to Outland, where he found the Mag'har, and aided them against the fel orcs. While in Nagrand, Makorr took a new Om'riggor to prove himself worthy to the Mag'har. Stripped down to but a single cloth and without any weapons, he slew a mighty gronn and returned bloodied with the enemies of the Mag'har. The Roof of the World {C} When the threat of the Lich King rose, Makorr traveled to Northrend to aid the Horde there. Additionally, he sought out the Wyrmrest Accord. Makorr was eager for the chance to find and slay dragons for they were beasts that gave an orc a worthy challenge. Missing in Action Makorr went MIA in Northrend, no one had seen him or heard from him in months. It was thought that he was one of the many warriors who lost their lives against the many threats of the north. He was eventually found imprisoned in Icecrown Citadel and it came to be known that he was among the few survivors that had been thought lost to the enemy. Torn Asunder Freed by the forces that took Icecrown Citadel, Makorr has returned to Orgrimmar to serve the Horde once more. As Thrall before him, Makorr serves the Warchief Garrosh loyally and without question. He will not abandon orcs to their fate and believes that ultimately the Horde must defeat the Alliance absolutely or die fighting. He was killed during the siege of Orgrimmar. Quotes -"The winds are at my back and the spirits guide me! You cannot withstand my fury!" -"I am the fury of the storm!" -"Death or healing! I care not which you seek!" -"Who dares say Garrosh is unfit to lead? Who dares say he doesn't do enough for the Horde? What other orc has ever done more for his people? Come forth coward!" -"Yes, and now for my part of the bargain. The location of the elves, I'll whisper it to your corpse!" (Makorr tricks Blackrock agents into revealing their plans by saying he will tell them where the Peregrine Guard are hiding.) -"I don't eat pork either." -"I hate elves." -"From this moment until the end of days I live and die - For the Horde! For Hellscream!" (Renewing his blood oath upon returning to the Horde.) Trivia -Makorr's achievement of single handedly defeating the Big Bad Wolf actually occured ingame due to a incredibly unlikely stroke of good luck. Makorr was in a raid where the entire group but him died when the Big Bad Wolf was at around 15-20% and Makorr managed to dodge/parry/block every single attack from him while dpsing him down to zero. The chances of that happening are roughly 0.0000000000020736. -Makorr spells shaman as shamonage and specs rouge. -Due to the strange magic’s of Karahzan, Makorr’s Big Bad Wolf’s Paw has somehow disappeared along with the reappearance of the Big Bad Wolf himself. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Horde Category:Orc